Anadel Nero
Salvager, entrepreneur, and part-time object of reverence. She runs Helios Station with poise and dignity. "Seriously? I'm not doing the nihilist thing again. The impact's lost now anyway. I'm trying to be theatrical and sporting about it... I mean, I'm coming down to keep these idiots from breaking themselves on a walking fortress trying to get plunder they are not going to get, or worse, stepping in the corridors with no bloody atmosphere...You know what? I... I can't. I can't even. These guys don't surrender, I'm gonna kill them, take their stuff and getting on with my life. If you're not gonna take this seriously, neither am I." ― Anadel Nero, It's Probably Pirates Anadel Nero (born Anadel Blackhall II) is a Force-sensitive Human Female merchant, entrepreneur and bartender who became administrator of Helios Station. She's known primarily for being a face for the operation, and not deigning to involve herself in any extracurricular affairs besides managing her properties, at least on the surface. After losing her fortune to thieves on Nal Hutta, she enlisted the aid of a powerful mercenary to take back what rightfully belonged to her from them, plus a 'convenience fee.' This put an end to her days as a purveyor of luxury items and got her started as an entrepreneur in the Mid Rim. In truth she had simply used a suit of battle armor that was commissioned and struck back rather then stay beaten. As punishment for their transgressions she left them badly beaten and took everything they had, redistributed everything that was not hers to the poor and homeless and cackled all the way to her ship. After responding to an advertisement for a handyman special Golan I space station posted by Jae'da, Anadel made the purchases, some calls and slowly but surely began work on what she hopes would someday be her entertainment empire. The fact that she'd have the firepower to annihilate anything that threatens her if she ever got around to fixing the derelict is probably lost on her. __TOC__ Biography Early Life "Oh... I'm a nobody, really." ― Anadel Nero's typical deflection of her history. Anadel was produced as a modified clone 'daughter' onboard the "Nightstalker" Minstrel-class Space Yacht to a wealthy geneticist in an effort to have a child that lacked her predisposition towards a disease that warped her skeleton, thus Anadel Blackhall II was created, with tissue donated from volunteers among the armsmen on her ship. Personality and Traits Anadel has always been a loner. Barring a friend from her time in Hutta she is slow to trust, as such she deals in a more pragmatic than principled approach to dealing with others. In the interest of playing to her strengths, she does not engage in deceptive practices. Some view it as an honorable or foolish approach, but it's due to an awareness that she is not good at lying, nor is she charming enough to get herself out of the mess deception would create. Anadel tends to speak plainly and calmly, presenting her statements as indifferently as manageable, which makes it difficult to negotiate from a position of strength due to her laying down quite clearly how badly things will go. This was exhibited during "It's Probably Pirates" when she told them that there was no plunder, and the imminent risk of being spaced if they continued their advance, an offer to let them retreat, and a warning that she would attack if they refused her parley. She's shown to have a sense of humor and a sense of showmanship, as she knows her deadpan and soft-spoken delivery can add a sense of gravitas to a situation simply because of how low-key it can be. While she believes nothing is above mockery as is shown by some of her more snarky exchanges with her compatriots, she's also shown to be goodnatured and sympathetic about it. Anadel takes her responsibilities semi-seriously, in her eccentric way. As the self-styled Helios Station Baroness, she views the charges as her responsibility to personally protect, and treats her hirelings fairly, preferring to lead from the front and refusing to ask those to do anything she cannot do herself. While she has no regard for her own safety, she prefers to protect others first, and has the scars to prove that preference. Relationships Anadel makes it a point to avoid unnecessary commitments, although much to her annoyance she also appears to have something of a cadre forming up despite or perhaps because of her social ineptitude, undeniable goodnaturedness (which does not preclude sarcasm), as well as justness. Equipment and Skills "Just stay behind me and don't strike unless you can do so safely. I'm wearing more armor than all of you put together three times over." ― Anadel Nero, It's Probably Pirates Anadel is surprisingly strong and tough for someone of her stature. While she does so primarily as a means of avoiding danger, An is capable of bursting through weak materials, smash most forms of non-reinforced analog devices, bowling people over and breaking bones with her hands, and has an ability to bounce back from injury as though it wasn't suffered. Anadel can operate basic civilian vehicles at least within a capacity that she can maintain a license (if she ever bothered to fly herself anywhere). While she lacks any degrees or certifications that suggest she's received much formal education, she has at the very least a working understanding of basic machinery and can repair armor with proper facilities, in addition to being able to, with the right equipment can work in most conditions that don't threaten her immediate well being, such as improvising tools, or working without being properly anchored. She also has a decent ability to maintain a veneer of calm and avoid surprise. A notable part of her arsenal is a rather expensive suit of body armor (RNX-8492-A), which uses blaster deflecting armorweave underneath a plastoid reinforcement layer. Her armament consists of an electrified riot baton capable of deflecting plasma weapons such as a lightsaber with relative ease and the electrical component serves an effective deterrent against engaging her in close-quarters, as well as the entertaining notion of the concussive force launching an electrified humanoid into the ceiling. She wields a shield made of the same plasma-dispersing materials as her riot baton when fighting. More recently she has replaced both her shield and baton with a durasteel double vibroblade, as a lethal option served to make her seem as less of a pushover. Anadel comes up on Midi-chlorian scanners as a Force Sensitive, although she does not appear to actively utilize the Force in any meaningful way. Combat Anadel's firearms proficiency is lackluster and most forms of melee are augmented by her brute strength. What truly makes her dangerous is the tremendous amount of pressure she can generate strictly due to her absurd ability to take damage and willingness to bloody herself mixing up in melee. Exhibited by her choice of armament, she prefers to fight non-lethally, but will definitely use underhanded tactics to dissuade opponents, such as slamming her baton into someone and overcharging the conductor vanes to electrify them. She's also implied on more than one occasion that she's used the armament to humiliate opposition by using currents to loose bowels or bladders. Category:Character Category:PC